Mrs Mason, Mrs Clarkson and Mrs King
by princegeorge
Summary: A little game of who is who, not exactly rocket science... Starring dr Clarkson and several ladies.
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Mason, Mrs Clarkson and Mrs King **

**A/N Just a little something that popped up. If I owned anything I would not be driving a 22 year old car, among other things. Hope you like it and I guess it's pretty clear who they all are….**

~oOo~

Young Mrs King stood- with some difficulty, due to her swollen belly- up from the examination table, arranged her clothes and shook the doctor's hand. 'The child has turned into the right position. Everything is as it should be, Mrs King,' he told her. 'You are going to have a healthy baby.'

'Thank you, doctor,' she beamed at him. 'My Kevin wants to have a little girl, having grown up with seven brothers he says… You can't tell, can you…?'

'Alas not, Mrs King. Only time will tell, and you won't have to wait much longer I suppose. Send me a message as soon as your time comes. You're a healthy young woman and everything looks perfect, but I like to keep a close eye.'

'I will doctor,' the young woman answered, but he sensed there was something on her mind.

'What is it, Mrs King?' he encouraged her.

'It's…well, I just wanted to ask. Will you bring your wife with you?'

'I might, if you would like that.'

'I would love that doctor, thank you very much!' and Mrs King left his consulting room with a bright smile on her face.

Dr Richard Clarkson leant back in his chair and grinned. He had been happily married for almost three years now, and he sometimes joked his wife could run the practice very well without him by now. However, young Mrs King was a special case. Since she was his final patient, he tidied up the room and set out for home. He had bought a car, as suggested by his wife and it had proved to be a great help in his practice, and he enjoyed driving and maintaining it much more that he'd thought. If only it were possible to place a record player in a car. Driving along the country roads on a sunny day, the wife next to you and music playing. That would be wonderful! Lacking a record player, Dr Clarkson drove home singing. He was feeling happy and relieved; young Mrs King's baby had finally decided to turn into the right position, he had feared a very difficult birth. Mrs King's welfare meant a lot to his wife and he was glad to bring her the good news.

Five days later, Dr and Mrs Clarkson woke up at half past six because someone pulled the bell and banged at the door at the same time. Richard rushed down, opened the door and found a heavily panting boy. 'Sumner, what's wrong?'

'Mrs King sir! She's having the baby sir. She told me to fetch you and your missus, sir!'

Ah yes, the Sumner family were their closest neighbours, Richard remembered. He brought the boy to the kitchen and poured him a big glass of lemonade. 'Alright Sumner, sit down and drink something while Mrs Clarkson and I get ready. We'll take you back with us.'

'Yes sir, thank you sir.'

Dr Clarkson went upstairs to alert his wife. 'Time to get up my darling! Young Mrs King is having her baby and she wants you present as well. More than she wants me, I suppose.' Mrs Clarkson was up within seconds. 'Oh Richard, I'm so excited! It almost feels like she's my family, is that very silly?' she said, while getting dressed.

'I think not, you are her family in a way. Ready, love? Let's go then!'

They collected the Sumner boy from the kitchen, and while Richard performed the complicated series of acts that were needed to get the car engine running, Mrs Clarkson chatted with the boy. She knew his name was Colin, and like most children he was fond of the doctor's wife.

'Mr King came by and asked me to fetch you Mrs Clarkson, and I ran as fast as I could.'

'You did very well lad, your mum and dad must be proud of you! I know I am,' she said and patted his shoulder. 'I won the first price at the drawing contest at school last week,' he informed her.

'My word, that's fantastic. Weren't your brothers a little jealous of that?' The boy shrugged and his shoulders slumped a little. 'No, they said drawing is a girl's thing...they laughed at me,' he said, big sad eyes looking up at her. She couldn't help it, she pulled the boy in her arms and kissed his brow. 'You know, I bet they said that to Rembrandt as well, when he was a little boy,' she whispered in his ear. 'But that's our secret, right?'

'Yes, Mrs Clarkson. Who's Rembrem?' the boy yawned and she grinned. 'He is a great painter from Holland. Where they have all the windmills,' she told him. Colin smiled, cuddled up against her and soon fell asleep. She was touched by his embrace and his trust in her. She had to blink away a tear, but put herself together again quickly. Not all children are angels, she reminded herself.

~oOo~

They had dropped young Colin off at his home- his father had collected him from her arms without him waking up- and arrived at their destination.

Before they could climb out of the car, the door flew open and Mrs Mason ran out, looking very upset.

'Mrs Mason! Anything wrong?' Richard hurried to get his case.

'No, I mean I don't know, Mr Mason says it's all normal but she's in so much pain!'

'I see,' Richard answered. 'I'll go and see her right away. Darling, can you take care of Mrs Mason for now?' He went inside without waiting for her answer, leaving her with a smile on her face. He always called her Mrs Clarkson when they were with patients. Hearing the endearment told her he was seeing this family as his own extended family, just as she did. She took the very upset woman to the kitchen and put the kettle on. Not only for tea, but Richard might need hot water soon, she knew. Meanwhile she began to calm Mrs Mason.

'It's all right dear. Babies are born in pain. Mr Mason is right, he's been there before, he knows. Calm down, please, your daughter will need you…. Yes I know that! but she's your daughter more than anyone else's.'

Many a young mother to be wished her mum to be present at childbirth, but Mrs Clarkson knew Mrs Mason would be utterly useless. She fixed her a cup of tea and slipped a healthy drop of valerian in. 'Here, drink up dear, it will do you good,' she told her. Taking sips of hot tea actually calmed the woman down. They sat together, having small talk, admiring little baby jumpers and knitted baby footwear, and Mrs Mason was finally able to relax somewhat.

Mr Mason had been with his daughter in law all the time and now entered the kitchen.

'Good morning Mrs Clarkson! The doctor wants hot water and towels, and my daughter in law wants to see you. Thank you for looking after my wife, I'll take over now.' His pleasant mood told her everything was going well. He carried the hot water upstairs for her, she brought the towels and a small blanket that had been warming near the fire.

Ready to welcome a new baby into the world.

~oOo~

**TBC…if you like it, please let me know! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**A/N So sorry, I completely forgot about this little piece of fluff….! The final chapter as well, it was just a bit of fun. **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'Mrs Clarkson, please stay with me,' the young woman panted. 'It hurts so bad…'

'I'm right here love,' she said, giving the girl a drink of water and wiping her brow. Another contraction hit, she held her hands and the girl moaned and cried in pain, almost crushing her hands. She sobbed and Mrs Clarkson held her and comforted her when the pain lessened.

'It won't be long now,' Dr Clarkson informed them. 'I think you'd better go and fetch the new father to be, Mrs Clarkson.'

She rushed downstairs to inform the family. 'Where's Mr King? He should be the first to greet the babe,' she stated, and was happy to see the young father had just washed up and changed in a clean outfit.

'I'm here Mrs Clarkson, how is she?'

'She's doing fine, Mr King, and you're excused, because the baby presented itself a week early. Now, hurry upstairs to be the first to welcome your little one…it will be any moment now!' She took his hand and lead him to the chair she had already placed in the bedroom, next to his wife's head. He wouldn't be the first young dad to faint while watching his child being born after all…better to be safe than sorry. But he proved to be a tough one, he immediately took his wife's hand and gently wiped her brow.

Dr Clarkson patted the young mother to be' s leg. 'You're doing very well my dear. Just one more push at the next contraction… and you'll be a mum,' he told her.

Three minutes later the baby was born. 'It's a girl,' Dr Clarkson informed the young parents.

Tiny cries filled the room, Mrs King was in tears and Mr King was speechless.

Dr Clarkson cut the cord and Mrs Clarkson wrapped the baby in a warm blanket and laid her in her mother's arms.

'A girl…' the young woman smiled, and her husband positively beamed. He gathered his wife and daughter up in his arms and couldn't seem to decide which one to kiss more.

'A girl, a baby girl, thank you so much!'

Dr Clarkson smiled at his wife. 'Go on and tell them, dear.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the kitchen the mood had been tense. Mr Mason had poured his wife another cup of tea, it lacked Mrs Clarkson's addition but worked well, along with his calming presence.

They both shot upright when Mrs Clarkson entered.

'Et's a wee lassie!' she informed them.

'A girl?' Mr Mason checked, but his wife was more accustomed to Mrs Clarkson's brogue and nudged him. 'Yes, of course it is. Oh, Kevin will be over the moon!'

'Oh he is, he is, it's very sweet. Congratulations granny and grandpa,' she grinned, and Mrs Mason kissed her on the cheek.

'Thank you for being here for our Daisy, I know I'm useless at this...I'm just so nervous!'

'That's alright, lots of grannies are,' Mrs Clarkson smiled. 'I have seen a lot of them in the last couple of years…. Oh but Mr Mason, what's wrong?'

Mr Mason's eyes were filled with tears. 'Oh, it's nothing really…it's just that I never expected to have a family again and look at me now… a wonderful loving wife, a lovely daughter, a great new son and even a granddaughter! I am the happiest man. I am just so happy!'

'Then I believe you two should go up and have a look at your beautiful grandchild,' Mrs Clarkson said. She couldn't resist going with them and went all soppy watching Kevin lay the baby in her grandfather's arms, while Mrs Mason cuddled Daisy. Dr Clarkson had just finished all things medical and gave the all clear. He noticed his wife's watery eyes and knew what was going on in her mind, so he gently took her hand and lead her to the kitchen, where he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

'You will have a family yourself one day, my dearest. When Mr and Mrs Bates have their first. And have you noticed all children in my practice consider you their favourite auntie?'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. 'And I already have a wonderful loving husband. I love you, you're the sweetest man, Richard Clarkson,' she whispered.

'I only am because I have the sweetest woman,' he smiled at her, 'my darling Elsie.'

They laughed and kissed until the Masons returned.

Mrs Mason made sure nobody left their home feeling hungry. Tea, cakes, porridge, sandwiches, even meat pies were served in abundance.

Dr and Mrs Clarkson left the house with a basket stuffed with home made jams and jellies, a fresh apple tart, a dozen eggs and a chocolate cake. The Mason and King family made a good part of their living by selling those goods and they did very well.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'I'm so happy it's a lassie, Richard,' Mrs Clarkson smiled while curling up against her husband that evening. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her brow.

'Have they named her yet?'

'Lily, after William's mother.'

'Not after Daisy's mother?'

'She doesn't know her mother,' his wife whispered against his chest, 'she was raised in an orphanage. Beryl really always was the closest thing to a mother she had. I used to feel sorry for her, but she's done well; the perfect mum and dad, a loving husband, and now a beautiful baby.'

'Thank you for coming with me, Elsie. If young Daisy hadn't asked for you to join me, I would have. You are the best help I can think of.'

'But I'm not a nurse.'

'I know. But you're a sensible woman who knows what to do when. That's priceless, my dear. And everybody loves you, haven't you noticed that?'

She smiled. 'I'm still getting used to you loving me, let alone anyone else,' she said.

'Are you now? Then it's about time I show you again how much I love you,' he rose from the sofa and pulled her up and in his arms. 'To bed, my darling Mrs Clarkson.'

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**THE END**

**A/N I always thought Elsie would make a wonderful doctor's wife… x george.**


End file.
